Growing Up Gilmore
by nelsona3
Summary: Rory has spent the last two years traveling the country on the Obama campaign trail. One night she gets a call that changes everything. Suddenly she is in charge of raising Gigi. Does Rory have what it take to raise Gigi?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, is this Rory Gilmore?" A man's deep voice asked as soon as Rory answered her phone. The bus she had been on had just stopped for the night.

"Yes, this is her. Who am I speaking to?" Rory answered confused. She had no idea who would be calling this late.

"Hi, I'm Harold Parron. I am your father's attorney."

"Hi Mr. Parron. What is this about?" Rory was now greatly concerned. She just talked to her day a few days ago. He and Sherry were taking Gigi on a family vacation, even though technically they weren't a family. Christopher and Sherry had been getting along great the last few years, but they weren't together. Both had separate significant others, but they still took the time to do things as a family for Gigi's sake.

"Well Rory, I have some news that I really wish I didn't have to tell you at all, much less over the phone. From what I was told, you are in West Virginia currently."

"Yes sir, I just stopped here for the night." Panic was all Rory was now feeling.

"Well, your father, Sherry, and Gigi were driving when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and crashed head on into their vehicle." Mr. Parron paused, not really sure how to go on. "Your father and Sherry were killed instantly."

Rory wasn't sure how she was still conscious, but slowed her breathing long enough to ask, "And Gigi?"

"Gigi has a few bruises and is sore, but nothing more. She managed to survive a crash that demolished the car. I have some more information I need to talk to you about, but I would much rather do it in person."

"Of course, sir. I'll be on the first plane I can. Thank you for calling me. I'll call you soon." Rory hung up the phone and began to cry. She couldn't even believe that her father was gone. Sure, he wasn't the greatest father growing up, but since she had been out of college they had grown a lot closer. And now, poor Gigi was left without a father and a mother. She knew she needed to calm down and figure out how to get home. First thing first, she needed to call her mom.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I was told to come here as soon as possible. Mr. Parron needs to talk-" Rory was standing at the front desk of a law office, not really sure what she was doing there.

"Rory, come on in." Mr. Parron interrupted her. "I hope it wasn't too difficult to get back to Connecticut on such short notice."

Mr. Parron led Rory into his office. "My boss was really understanding. I'm sorry we have to meet like this though. My father never said anything to me about having a will, which I assume is what this is about."

"You are correct, this is about the will. He had the will readjusted not that long ago, although I assume that he figured he wouldn't really need to use it this soon. We both know that Christopher liked to live a little dangerously because he believed that he was invincible." Mr. Parron gave a sad smile. "He was a good man, your father."

Rory returned the sad smile. "That he was."

A moment of silence filled the room before Mr. Parron spoke. "As we both know, your father was a wealthy man. He left everything to you and Gigi. He wanted you to split everything. Gigi's schooling is already taken care of from now until college. He had his finances in order, so he has no debt. He was making a lot of smart investments."

"Okay, well that's good to know." Rory said hesitantly. She still wasn't quite sure why she had to be here for that information.

"I could have told you that over the phone. The reason I actually wanted to talk to you is something else. Your father left Gigi to you. I know that that is a lot to process, but we have to take action now."

"Wait me? He left Gigi to me? Why not to Francine? Or Sherry's family? This doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Christopher truly believed that you would be the best person to raise Gigi. Francine has had some health issues in the last few years and Sherry's family has never had anything to do with Gigi. Chris believed that you would provide Gigi with everything she needs."

Rory was trying to wrap her mind around this mind blowing piece of news. Her, in charge of a 7 year old? There was no way she could raise a kid. She still felt like a kid most of the time. She had spent the last 2 years traveling the country, on a bus. She hadn't even lived in the 'real' world. She graduated college and then lived hotel from hotel.

"I don't even know Gigi. We haven't spent that much time together. It would be like giving her to a stranger. We are basically strangers." Rory rambled on.

"But you're not strangers. You're sisters." That was all Mr. Parron had to say to calm Rory's nerves.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, she's my sister and we have to stick together. What's my first step?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hon, where are you? I figured the meeting would have ended a while ago." Lorelai said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Uh, well you see..." Rory paused as she switched lanes. She was following Mr. Parron to Francine's house, where Gigi had spent the last few days. "It turns out the meeting was more than just telling me what Dad left for me. Well, it was kind of that."

"Oh, he must have left you something big." Lorelai said giddily.

"Big, that's an understatement." Rory mumbled under her breath before actually responding. "Well, Dad and Sherry named me guardian of Gigi. So big, yes. He left me something very big."

"What? No. Why would he do that? You are 24, a child yourself. You would think he would leave her to his mother. Francine adores that girl."

"Apparently Francine has had health issues recently and Sherry's family has never been involved, so he left her to me. That's where I'm going right now. To pick up a seven year old who barely knows me and take her from her grandmother whom she loves. Wow, I'm a monster." Rory was now on the verge of having a panic attack. "Oh no, how can I do this? I can't take care of a kid. Why did I say that I would do this? She deserves better from me. I haven't even been home for longer than a few days. What about my job?"

Lorelai was freaking out on the inside, but knew she had to be calm for her daughter. "Rory, honey, you are doing the right thing. She doesn't have much family left and you are the right person for this job. Go pick her up and I will get your room ready and have food waiting for the both of you when you get here. We will figure this out as we go. I promise it will all work out."

Rory took sighed loudly and swallowed hard. "Okay, one step at a time. I can do this. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Hey Mom, we're here." Rory called throughout her childhood home.

"Rory! Gigi! I'm so glad you're here. I brought home cheeseburgers and fries from Luke's. I hope you still like cheeseburgers Gigi." Lorelai said smiling at the little girl. Gigi gave a sad smile, but said nothing. Rory had noticed that the little girl had said very little since picking her up. Normally, Gigi would talk up a storm, asking questions and telling jokes. Rory knew that this quietness would probably be for a while.

"Come on, let's eat and then we can get ready for bed. I know you're really tired and we have a long day tomorrow." Rory said while holding out her hand. Gigi gladly took it, but still said nothing.

Rory sighed, unsure what to do. She looked at her mom who shrugged. They both knew that only time could help her.

After eating and getting Gigi into bed, Rory sank into the couch. "What a day. I still haven't processed it. I called Hugo and let him know that I won't be able to come back. He totally understood with only a few weeks left anyways. He already had some who could cover it. Obviously I need to find a permanent job. I'm hoping to get one around her. I want Gigi to be raised here, in Stars Hollow. I can't imagine living anywhere else. I'll talk to the Stars Hollow Gazette tomorrow and then move on to the surrounding towns. If anything, I can always talk Andrew into letting me have a job. Then I'll need to find a house. Oh and we have to get all of Gigi's stuff from Dad's. And her school. Oh, I need to start a list. There is just so much to do."

Lorelai's head was spinning just as much as Rory's was by now. "Hey, kid, we will figure this out. For now, you are going to stay here. We still have the trundle bed. There is plenty of room for you and Gigi. I've talked to Luke and he even suggested the diner apartment and I think that that is a great idea. I know it isn't ideal, but-"

"No, Mom, that would be great. He would do that for me? Obviously, it needs some work, but that would be great." Rory began tearing up. "It's been a stressful couple of days and it's not even over yet. The funeral is tomorrow and I don't know if I can handle it. Poor Gigi lost both of her parents, one who has been there for her since day one and one whom she was just starting to have a relationship with and yet, I am feeling sorry for myself who lost one parent who wasn't always around for me."

"Hon, it's a big deal and we are going to get through it together. You go ahead and get some sleep. When Luke gets home I will let him know that you want the apartment. We will talk about it more later."

Rory gave her mom a sad smile. "Thanks Mom. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ditto, kid." Lorelai returned the smile and watched Rory head into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral had been a terribly sad event. Francine was a mess. The poor woman had lost her husband and only son within a 3 year period. No mother should ever have to bury her child. It just wasn't right. Incredibly, the stoic Gilmore's even showed some emotion. Lorelai was glad that Luke was with her. She didn't think she would have held it together without him. Sure, she wasn't with Christopher any more, but she had so many memories with the man. She would never hear "Hey, Lore," again. The man was the father of her child. She had married him. They survived the childhood of the wealthy together. She just could not believe that he was really gone.

Rory didn't know how it was possible, but Gigi had become even more withdrawn. No words came out of her little sister's mouth. Gigi would nod and shake her head, but had yet to say anything to anyone. Rory wasn't sure how to help, especially when she felt just as sad. Both girls were never going to get to say "Hi Dad" again, never get a hug from their father, never hear a terrible joke again. The two sat side by side in the church pew, holding hands, the only comfort Rory knew how to give at that moment.

The day went on to include lots of hugs and sympathies given. Richard and Emily left with an agreement to a Friday night dinner, Gigi included. By the time Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Gigi got home, Gigi was asleep. Luke carried her inside and Rory tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. She hoped to hear a voice come out of her sister soon.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you both. This day was so long. I know it was hard for you too, Mom. You guys had been through a lot. You loved him. So thank you for helping. I think I will eventually try to find a job, but Dad left me a lot of money. For now, I am going to take time easing Gigi into life here. We will probably stay at the diner apartment for a while, but eventually I want to find a house. I keep forgetting that I can afford really anything I want."

"Yeah, it's definitely hard to adjust to that life. You can even stay here for as long as you like. We are perfectly okay with you staying here."

"I know, but it will be a little crowded. We will move into the diner apartment while Gigi adjusts to life here. I think I need a good night's sleep before I will be able to think straight. I'm going to head to bed." Rory said and then gave her mother and step-dad a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Lorelai and Luke said their good nights before Rory staggered into bed.

* * *

Within the next few days, Rory decided that it would be best for Gigi to go to Stars Hollow Elementary. Here private school was quite a drive from Stars Hollow. Rory knew that leaving her friends would be hard, but also that Stars Hollow was a friendly community where she would make lots of new friends. Gigi was still not verbally expressing anything, but she had take to writing down things.

Rory had called Paris, who in her third year of medical school was not an actual doctor, but knew about a lot of different things. Paris said that what Gigi had was called selective mutism, which was caused by the trauma she had faced. She said that treating her normally and giving her the love and attention she needed would probably cause it to go away, but that if it didn't go away within a few months, she should probably be seen by an actually doctor.

Rory and Gigi visited Christopher's house, which was rather difficult. Francine had the housekeeper pack up a lot of his belongings, but left Gigi's out so that she could decide what she wanted to take and what she didn't need. The trip had been difficult and had taken a toll on the girls. By the time they got back to Stars Hollow, all they wanted to do was sleep.

The girls moved into the old diner apartment with the little energy they had. It definitely needed sprucing up, but that would have to wait. Rory was glad to have a whole town for a support system during this time. She wasn't sure how she would have gotten through the funeral, moving, and all of the sudden raising a 7 year old without them.

After a week of adjusting to the 'new' normal, it was Gigi's first day at Stars Hollow Elementary. Rory was glad when she found out that Lulu would be Gigi's teacher. In the last year, Lulu had moved from teaching 3rd to 2nd grade. She claimed that it was a better fit for her. Lulu was great with kids and Rory knew that if she could deal with the weirdness of Kirk, she would be able to deal with the weirdness of her sister not talking.

"You are going to love Mrs. Gleason. She is great and you are going to learn so much." Rory said as she walked Gigi to school. "If you need anything at all, let Mrs. Gleason know and she will call me, I promise." Gigi nodded her head in response.

As the pair walked into the 2nd grade classroom, Rory turned to see a pregnant Lulu smiling at her. "Rory! Gigi! I'm so glad you both are here." Lulu leaned down to Gigi's level. "Gigi, we are going to have so much fun. The class has been so excited to meet you. We even made you cards! Go ahead and find your cubby and desk and I will be right with you have I talk to your sister. Okay?" Gigi nodded before completing the task at hand.

"Still no words?" Lulu asked looking at Rory.

Rory sadly shook her head. "Not yet. She has been responding with writing, so I think that's progress." Rory looked at her sister who had found her desk and was being talked at and sighed. "Well I probably should go. I'm going to say goodbye and then I'll be out of the way. If you need anything at all, call."

"Don't worry, Rory. We will be fine. Now, say goodbye. We will have an awesome day."

Rory smiled at Lulu before heading to Gigi. "Okay G, I'm leaving now. Have an awesome day, I love you."

Gigi didn't say anything, but gave Rory a hug. As she walked out of the room, Rory gave a sigh of relief knowing that the hug was a good


	4. Chapter 4

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Before Rory knew it, it had been 6 months since her father had passed away. She had been raising her 7, now 8, year old sister for 6 months and yet, it felt like no time had passed. Gigi and Rory had gotten into a routine that was working well for them. Rory would wake Gigi up before school, the pair would eat breakfast at the diner, Rory would then walk Gigi to school and go to work from there. The evenings were spent doing a variety of fun things.

Rory knew that with inheriting lots of money, she didn't actually need a job, but doing nothing drove her crazy. She loved writing and knew that she wanted to still pursue a journalism career. She spent a lot of time looking with no luck, then a position opened up at the Hartford Times. It was only part time, but it worked for her. She was able to cover lots of different subjects, which she enjoyed at times and other times she wished she was assigned to one subject.

Slowly, Gigi began to speak when she wanted to, but it wasn't all the time. Rory knew that more time would help Gigi find her voice again. Gigi excelled in school. She loved to read like her big sister and wanted to learn more every day. Gigi had also made friends with some kids in her class, which Rory could only take as a good sign. She was finally becoming more like her old self.

Being busy with adjusting to a new life, Rory kind of forgot about everything else in her life. She was still friends with Lane and the people of Stars Hollow, but everyone else had been put on the back burner. Rory had been assigned the book review section of the paper for the week, much to her delight. She was sitting in the mostly empty diner reading the book. Like always, Rory had the habit of tuning out everything when she read. She didn't even hear the bell above the door ring.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. I'm sure you want my autograph, after all, it's my book you have in your hands. Want me to sign it?" The voice startled Rory, but as soon as she saw the man behind the voice, she jumped to her feet for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Jess! It's so good to see you! Of course I want you to sign it. It's your book!" Rory was so surprised to see the man whom she had been through everything with. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you, and obviously your family lives here," The rambling began as soon as Rory got over the surprise.

"Whoa, slow down, Ror," I'm actually in the area for a book signing. I figured I should stop by and visit the old town. I know Mom, T.J. and Doula are all at the Ren Fair now, but I knew Luke would be around."

"Of course Luke is around, this is his diner." Rory said teasingly. "Although he's not here right now."

Rory was so glad to see Jess. The last time they had talked was a year and a half ago at Lorelai and Luke's wedding. There was no kiss, which Rory wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. When her and Jess kissed in Philly, she had been with Logan and knew it was wrong, but it brought back so many old memories. She was kind of hoping for another kiss at the wedding, but it didn't come. They laughed and talked like the old friends they were, but that was all.

"So how are you liking it?" Jess asked stopping Rory's thought from continuing.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"My book, dummy. How are you liking it?" Jess asked nodding to the cover.

"I have to say, Toby reminds me of an old friend I have, who also used to wear leather jackets and smoke." Rory grinned. "Except Toby is much cooler, with his motorcycle and all. _Anywhere, But Here_ also reminds me of that same friend who hated being here."

"Wow, that friend of yours sounds like a piece of work. What kind of guy wears a leather jacket, but doesn't have a motorcycle? Sounds lame to me." Jess said returning the smile. "It may be based on personal experience. I take it you aren't too far into it?"

"No, I just started. I work for the Hartford Times and the usual book reviewer has the week off, so they just assigned the job to me."

"Oh well, I am sure you will find more similarities as you go."

"Like...?" Rory said trying to get Jess to tell her.

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to read it." Jess said shaking his head. "You read fast, you'll get to it soon."

"Fine." Rory said pretending to pout. "Oh shoot, what time is it?"

"Uh, 3:10, why?" Jess asked puzzled.

"I have to go pick up my sister. School gets out in five minutes. She is an impatient 8 year old." Rory said gathering her things. "Are you in town for long? I would love to catch up some more."

"Hey, Rory, sorry about your dad and sorry I wasn't at the funeral. Luke told me what happened and I can't believe you have an 8 year old now." Jess suddenly was very sympathetic. "And I'm only in town for tonight. I have to be in New York City by tomorrow night."

Rory gave Jess a sad smile. "It's okay, really. Time is healing us and we are slowly on our way to becoming okay. Gigi is a book nut too. I'm sure she would love to meet a famous author, even if she hasn't read your books yet. How about you come to our place for dinner? We just moved into the house, so it's still slightly a mess, but we can clean up a little bit for you."

"Rory Gilmore, offering to cook me a meal? I never thought this day would come." Jess mocked.

Rory narrowed her eyes playfully. "Ha. Ha. I never said anything about cooking, but I wasn't planning on it. I've learned some things over the years, Mariano."

"Hmm, I'll come just to see if your food is edible." Jess smiled at Rory. "What time?"

"Well, Gigi has dance until 5, so how about 6ish?" Rory said remembering what day it was.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you at 6 then."

Rory gave Jess the address and then said, "See you later. It's so good to see you, but I've really got to go. When Gigi stomps her foot, you don't want to mess with her."

"Bye Ror."

"Bye Jess."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ror-y. It's my turn to pick out the movie." Gigi whined as the sisters walked through their front door. "You promised. You said, and I quote, "Next time we have a movie night, it is your turn to pick. I promise." End quote."

"End quote? Are you really only 8? I don't think that I have ever heard an 8 year old properly quote something in everyday speech." Rory said, amazed at her sister. "Seriously, I think you are the smartest kid ever."

Gigi narrowed her eyes. "Don't you try to distract me with compliments. It's my turn and I want to watch _Up_."

"Seriously, smartest kid ever." Rory mumbled under her breath and then shook her head. It was about a week after Jess had visited. Gigi really seemed to like him and he seemed to like her. Gigi asked a lot of questions about writing and whether he was going to write for kids. She was a tough critic. Rory enjoyed having Jess around. She forgot how in sync they could be. Jess was gone the next day and Rory had yet to hear from him.

"Little G, we are not watching _Up_ again. I thought I loved it until you have made me watch it the last 6 weeks in a row. We need to move on, find something else. Anything else."

"But, but Rory," Gigi began to give the puppy dog look, pouty lip and all, to Rory.

"I am not going to fall for that. We are not watching _Up_ for the millionth time. That's final." Rory said as she walked into the kitchen. "You start homework and I'll start supper. We will decide on the movie later."

Rory sat with her arms crossed next to a sleeping Gigi, watching _Up_ , once again. "I hate my mom." Rory mumbled under her breath. Lorelai had been the one to buy the stupid movie in the first place. There are really only so many times in a row that you could watch the same movie over and over and this was one time too many. Rory looked over the candy and junk food, thinking she should clean it up, but then she glanced at her sleeping sister and decided it could wait. If she moved, Gigi would probably wake up and she didn't want that to happen.

Looking around, Rory realized that this was exactly where she wanted to be. Sure, traveling is nice. After all, her dream job had been to be an overseas correspondent, but sitting in her own little house, with her sweet little sister was exactly where she wanted to be. Life was perfect, for now at least. She loved her little family and wouldn't have it any other way.

Rory smiled to herself and slowly moved Gigi away from her so that she could go do something productive. After some time of cleaning up and working some on her newest article, Rory decided to carry Gigi to her own room. Mid-carry, Gigi stirred.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Rory whispered. "I'm just putting you in your bed."

"Rory?" Gigi voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, kid?"

"I love you. Thanks for bring my sister."

Rory began to tear up. "I love you too."

Gigi snuggled up close to Rory. That moment made Rory incredibly happy. she didn't think anything could bring her down.

* * *

"Rory! Hey! Wait up!" Rory glanced up from her cell phone long enough to be stopped dead in her tracks.

"No way." she mumbled to her self. It was about two weeks after she has seen Jess "You have got to be kidding me."

"Rory! Wow, look at you. As beautiful as ever."

"Dean. Hi." Rory gathered her composure. "How are you? What brings you back to Stars Hollow?"

"My parents are moving, so they wanted to make sure Clara and I took everything we wanted. They are downsizing, so they won't have enough room to store our junk any more."

"Oh, well that's kind of sad." Rory said taken back.

Dean shrugged before answering, "It's time. Clara is in college, I moved back to Chicago a long time ago. Dad has a better opportunity in New York, so they decided why not? Clara goes to NYU, so that makes the most sense anyways."

Rory nodded in agreement. "That does make sense. And moving to New York is definitely a downsize. Well, it was good seeing you. I've got-"

"Rory!" Rory was interrupted by a small voice that came across the street. Rory glanced over to see Gigi walking with Lorelai. The duo was waiting for her.

"Who's that with your mom?" Dean asked, confused.

"That's my sister, Gigi. My dad passed away last year and I have been raising her ever since. She's my whole world." Rory smiled a sweet smile at her little sister.

"Ror-y. We are going to be late. I hate being late." Gigi stomped her foot. "Let's go!"

"Well," Rory said, glad to have an excuse. "You heard the girl, it's time to go. We can't be late. It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, okay. You too. Hey do you want to-" Dean began, but Rory was already across the street, so instead he yelled, "Bye Rory!"

"Was that?" Lorelai asked once Rory had caught up to them.

"Yep. Thanks for getting me out of that. I have no idea how I dated him. Especially two times." Rory shook her head. "He's so... boring."

"Finally!" Gigi exclaimed. "You were making me in-patient. Wait, did I use that word right?" Gigi said after pausing for a moment.

" _Im_ patient, G. But you were close." Rory smiled. "Now, let's get to the movie."

* * *

"I can't even believe it, Lane. So far, I have seen two of my ex-boyfriends in the last two weeks. One of which, is also kind of related to me and another who is the typical "nice" guy. My life has completely changed with Gigi, but seeing these old boyfriends of mine takes me back in time." Rory and Lane were at the park with Gigi and the boys, watching from afar.

"That is strange. Now all you need is to see-"

"Yeah, like that would happen. All these boys from my past. I need to go towards the future."

"Maybe they are like the ghosts of Christmas past, you know, the boyfriends of Rory's past. Maybe they are trying to better your future." Lane said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I think my future will be just fine, thank you very much." Rory rolled her eyes. "When I dated those guys, I was so different. When I dated Dean I was naive, innocent. I had no idea where life would take me. And then I met Jess, who really showed me to love. That just because it seems like I should love someone, it doesn't mean that that is who I'm supposed to be with. I was always just running to the next person. I think I have truly found myself now. And part of that is growing up and the other part of that is having to take care of Gigi."

"That makes sense. I mean, that was so long ago. Eventually we all need to find ourselves." Lane paused for a second. "Whoa, I just thought of an awesome song idea about finding ourselves." Lane laughed. "Sorry. I've totally spent way too much time with Zach. But I'm glad you've realized that you are over Jess and Dean. You need that in your life."

Rory smiled. "Yeah, I think you are right."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, no. Not again. She is going to be so mad at me." Rory mumbled to herself as she dug through her bag for her keys. She had looked down and realized she was, once again, going to be late picking Gigi up from school.

Rory was still looking for her keys when she literally ran into someone. Rory looked down to see the man on the ground. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry! I'm late and I can't seem to find my keys. I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Rory rambled. She began helping the man up when she came to a startling discovery.

"That's the Ace I know." Logan Huntzberger smiled.

"Logan?" The look on Rory's face clearly showed her confusion. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gigi came out of school to find her sister no where to be found, again. Instead of even trying to wait, she trudged to the diner.

The bell above the door rang as Gigi walked in and dragged herself onto a counter stool. She dropped her backpack next to her and put your head on the counter.

Luke, finding this reaction humorous, held in his laughter. "Long day?"

"She forgot me. Again. She only has one sister." The 8-year-old said quite seriously. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Gigi threw her hands into the air.

Luke covered his mouth to hide his smile. "First off, I think you need some fries, although I totally don't approve, but you Gilmores seem to be in better moods when you eat, second, I will call Rory. I am sure she realized she forgot to pick you up and is on her way."

Realizing Luke had called her a Gilmore, Gigi responded. "I am not a Gilmore. I am a Hayden. I don't want to be associated with anyone who forgets about her sister." Gigi humphed.

"So no fries?" Luke asked already knowing the answer.

"I'll accept the fries. Call Rory and tell her that I am really, really mad at her."

Luke placed the order and then dialed dialed Rory's number. As Luke held the phone to his ear, Gigi kept going. "Tell her I am going to find a new sister. One who will remember me."

* * *

Right as Logan was about to answer, Rory's phone went off, startling the pair. Rory immediately remembered what she was in the middle of doing when she ran into Logan.

"Hi Luke." Rory answered, already knowing exactly who it was. "I know, I forgot her again. Oh, I'm sure she's mad. I'm still in Hartford. Do you think you can keep her a little while? Thanks, you're a life saver. Tell her I am really, really sorry and I'll make it up to her by letting her pick out the movie tonight, plus most of her snacks. I know, yeah, thanks again. See you soon."

"Sorry about that. I was supposed to be in Stars Hollow by now."

Logan gave a puzzling look and then shook his head, not really wanted to understand. "Well good thing you are still here, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten to see me."

"And how lucky I am." Rory said playfully. "But I am really, really late to pick up my sister. She probably hates me."

"Did Luke and Lorelai have a kid?"

"No, Gigi. My dad and her mom passed away almost a year ago and they gave her to me. So we have been finding out own routine. Except, I have forgot to pick her up a lot lately, so I really need to get going. How long will you be in town?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Logan asked and then continued after seeing Rory's reaction. "I moved back home, at least for now. Honor and Josh are on baby number two and I just really want to be Uncle Logan for a while. My business has really taken off and I can work from anywhere as long as I make it to the really important meetings. I'm surprised Emily didn't tell you."

"Wait, my grandmother knows you are back? I'd think she would be all over that news. That's weird." Rory shook her head and then kept talking, "Well, what I was going to say is we should catch up."

"I'd like that." Logan smiled. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"I can do that. Want to just meet here at 12:00 tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's a date." Logan said with a wink. "See you tomorrow, Ace."

* * *

Rory met Logan in the exact place she literally ran into him the prior day.

"How did it go on the home front?" Logan asked with a playful smile. Logan led her to the black town car that was waiting with a driver.

Rory sighed an exaggerated sigh as she stepped into the car. "You wouldn't believe what it takes to bribe an 8 year old these days. Picking out the movie for the next 5 movie nights AND the snacks. I've created a monster." Rory smiled. "But we are all good, as long as I pick her up on time today. Which shouldn't be a problem because this lunch is the last thing on my to do list for the day."

"Ace, come on. Lunch with me could last days." Logan grinned. "But I will make sure you are able to actually pick up your sister on time."

"That is a true statement, but I have to pick up Gigi, otherwise she would probably go find another family to live with. She would be mad for a long time. She's a dramatic one, but I love her." Rory said with love in her voice.

"It's good to see you this way. You are truly an adult." Logan laughed. "Who am I kidding? For the majority of our relationship, you were an adult"

"The majority? Talk about all of it." Rory playfully hit Logan.

"Not during that rough patch you went through with your mom. I truly felt more like an adult than you during that time. I didn't know that was possible."

"Okay, I'll admit, that that was not my finest hour, but I did learn a lot during that time and I wouldn't be who I am today without it."

The car stopped and Logan led Rory into a fancy Chinese restaurant. "I know you used to like Chinese, but I-"

Rory cut Logan off. "I still love it. This is a little bit fancier than I'm used to, but I'm sure it will have all the Chinese deliciousness."

Rory and Logan were seated immediately, a table already waiting for them. "Wow, you pulled out all of the stops, didn't you, Huntzberger?" Rory grinned.

"Only the best for you, Ace." Logan smiled back.

Rory rolled her eyes. "That's what you say to all of the girls, isn't it?"

"Wow, a real class clown, we have here." Logan said as a waitress came to the table.

Rory and Logan ordered and then Rory turned to Logan, "So Hartford, huh? What brings you back? I know you said Honor and Josh, but that doesn't make that much sense, mostly because I know you."

"I'm done traveling. I'm done living that lifestyle. I know I only graduated a few years ago, but I got tired of the constant traveling, the loneliness fast. I need to settle down. Plant some roots. Be around people that actually care about me. For now that's all I want in my life. Maybe later on down the road, that will change, but for now, that's enough for me. I would love for you to be one of those people. What do you say, Ace?"

Rory was amazed at all that came out of Logan Huntzberger's mouth. Sure, she loved him once, but now she felt as if she was meeting him for the first time. "You know what, Logan? I would love that, but first, you have to pass the hardest judgement yet: An 8-year-old."


End file.
